


Switch

by fenmiu, TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenmiu/pseuds/fenmiu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Ronald have magically switched bodies and must, for one day, live each others work lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a reply to a question we got in our ask box in our SebastianxRonald tumbler account asksebastianxronald. (Blog is no longer there) It was RPed out and then turned into a story for the reply.  
> Disclaimer: we do not own Kuroshitsuji, only explore the possibilities.

Sebastian's head felt drowsy as he awoke. Ah, it had been a long night out, making international trips for Ciel again. Due to his exhaustion; Sebastian had decided to sleep as a luxury, dressing in pajamas and settling down into his bed. His night full of strange dreams.

As one does upon awakening, Sebastian rubbed at his eyes to focus them, but it became quickly apparent that there was something wrong with his eyesight. His eyes wouldn't correct themselves, leaving only a blur of colors, "Wh...?" Further rubbing held no use, and he stood up quickly, alert, "Nh?"

The demon felt around blindly, gripping the bedside table for support. "Hello?" he called, panicking a little. His sight was just useless. "Any-" He paused, swallowing. No, this was unseemly behavior. He took a deep breath to calm down. "Hello?" he asked again, and could hear that this voice was certainly not his own. It sounded a great deal more like Ronald Knox.

After a few minutes to compose himself, he found himself locating a pair of thick glasses on the table beside him, which he slipped on in the vague hope that they would work. This would however, confirm a worrisome suspicion. His vision corrected instantly, and he sighed. "...This is not good…"

The raven found himself in Ronald's bedroom. He stumbled a little into the bathroom to get a better look, he groaned as he saw the two-toned man staring back at him with green eyes that had taken on a cold, stoic look. It didn't suit Ronald's happy face. Suddenly something buzzed in his pocket and he jumped. "..!" Some sort of…device, that was beeping annoyingly. It had a message- _Get up and get to work Knox or senpai'll have a go at you_. Sebastian silenced it quickly. Maybe the shinigami knew? He'd better go in.

Sebastian dressed quickly. He didn't mind the view, but he'd rather admire it from his own body. He suited up, buttoning and tucking in his shirt and vest, doing his tie up tight and combing his hair down neatly.

An unpleasant feeling in his stomach made him pause; hunger. He took to the refrigerator, selecting some food that appeared to be left over from the previous night, and ate it hastily.

* * *

Ronald had worked late, having been assigned overtime yet again, and he had fallen asleep still dressed. When he awoke, his head pounded and he lifted his hand to cradle it as if it was another hangover. He stopped, his eyes widening as he caught sight of black fingernails and a demonic contract on the back of his hand. "...the fuck?"

The reaper stumbled out of bed gasping over not needing his glasses, and realizing he was not in his own room, but Sebastian's. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he stared, mouth hanging open, the reflection staring back at him was not his own; but that of his lover's.

"Sebastian? What-the bloody hell?" Ronald touched his face, unbelieving of his perfect eyesight. A knock sounded at the door, catching his attention.

"Mister Sebastian? Are you ill? You are late for waking up the young master!" the maid's voice called out.

"What? Oh...uh...I'll be right out..." Ronald rushed to get dressed, feeling himself blush as he did so, but finding the tailcoat to be somewhat uncomfortable. He loosened his tie back up and left one button undone at his neck. He would see to Sebastian's work until he managed to get away to find out what had happened.

Ronald stood in the kitchen, quickly making a pot of tea. He put it on a tray and took it up to the master bedroom, having tried a few rooms before finally seeing the young earl already sitting in his bed, awake, an un amused look on his face.

Ronald stood still in the dark room, holding the tray before it dawned on him what the real Sebastian would normally do. He set the tray down and walked over to the large windows, drawing the drapes, "I...I am sorry I did not wake you sooner, sir."

The boy's eyes ran over his butler, "You look harried. Surely the task I gave you last night was not too difficult for a butler such as yourself…A little untidy, too."

"Of course not, Sir, I am quite used to overtime and can handle it at any point, no matter what." Ronald said walking over to the table he set the tray on and poured the poorly made tea into a cup before handing it to the earl.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "'Overtime?'" he asked. "Your contract is ever-enduring. You're mine, all day and night. You know that." He watched Ronald carefully, brushing aside the careless manner in which he was given his tea and took it to his lips.

"O-Overtime is simply a word to imply work after normal working hours." he said quickly.

"Goodness I _know_ what overtime is. But your 'working hours', Sebastian, are endless. You don't 'knock off' at 6. Anytime, all the time, you make yourself available to me. What...what's gotten into you?" he asked snappily. "And where's breakfast?"

Ronald blushed in embarrassment at being scolded by a child, "...you take your breakfast in bed?" he asked before he could catch himself.

Ciel put the tea aside with a smirk, reaching under his pillow to draw a gun. "Oh, someone's been caught out...This is very amusing. Where is my butler, I wonder...?"

"There's no need for that, sir." Ronald said, ignoring the mortal weapon. If shot, it would hurt, but it caused no real threat, "You'll only cause a mess. I am simply having an off day."

An off day indeed...if waking up in your lover's body wasn't an off day, then he didn't know what was.

"Your speech seems off...halting...as if you're carefully considering your every word... Well, 'Sebastian,' don't expect any reprieves from me, especially after this poor quality tea. And I'll be watching you."

"of course, sir." Ronald nodded

* * *

Sebastian cautiously entered the shinigami headquarters. He expected one to turn on him any moment and no doubt batter him with their scythes. A smirk touched on his face as he wondered what it would be like to batter Ronald…spank him? He noted this for later, heading over to where he assumed one would clock in.

The secretary looked up and smiled at Sebastian, "Ronnie! I like what you have done with your hair. You look so professional. Trying to look like Mister Spears today?"

Sebastian blinked. "...Is looking tidy a trait only William Spears manages to uphold, then?" he asked dryly.

"You should know, you've joked about it enough times." she giggled then leaned over the desk, "How come you never come over to flirt with me anymore? I miss that."

"Yeah, and why don't you take any of us out to the pubs with you anymore?" asked another secretary.

Sebastian stiffened arrogantly. "Well," he murmured. "As it happens, I have a partner. A mysterious, exciting, erotic lover. And thus, I'm preoccupied with him." He cleared his throat.

"What? Awe, no fair! You were stolen from us?"

"...'Him?' you were taken by a guy?"

A third secretary joined in, "Who is it?"

"Oh! Is it William Spears?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jeanette, Mister Spears is not what Ronnie just described."

"But I've seen him check Ronnie out! Maybe he really is exciting and it's his dirty little secret! Oh do tell me I'm right, Ronnie!"

"Oh, he certainly does check me out, but...no, he is not what I described." He put his fingers to his lips. "Why don't you go flirt with Sutcliff? He could use a girlfriend." After signing in, he turned on his heel. Hm, Ronald really did have a way with women.

"...Ronnie! You know Sutcliff is into men...in fact...I think he left to go see that stupid demon he's so fond of." one of the ladies said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and left quickly, finding his way to Ronald's office. Like hell Sutcliff would just...waltz up to the mansion...It wouldn't have been the first time, though. Closing the door behind him, Sebastian breathed in the scent of his lover deeply, eyeing the places they'd made love with fondness.

* * *

Throughout the day, Ronald kept making mistakes and causing messes. He sighed then stiffened, hearing the call of a familiar voice, "Se-bas-u-chan~" his red coworker appeared out of nowhere and flung himself on him.

"Get off me."

"I'll let go for a kiss." the redhead purred against Ronald's ear.

"Not happening. I'll only kiss my lover." Ronald snapped.

"I still don't know why you chose him over me!" Grell pouted, clinging to Ron.

"He's not annoying." Ron said

"Ah! But he's childish!" Grell pouted, hurt by the 'demon's' words.

"Am not!"

Grell blinked in confusion, "Sebby...Darling...you kind of...sounded like Ronnie just now..."

Ronald was quiet for a second, "...Ronald is not childish."

"Why did you first respond as if you are Ronnie, Sebas-chan?" Grell asked.

"Your ability to annoy me is just that great. Kindly leave."

"...You...seem different..." Grell said, leaning in close to Ronald until their noses touched.

Ronald leaned back, pushing his coworker away, "I'm too busy to deal with you right now. Leave."

"I'll leave if you give me a kiss first~" Grell sang out with a grin.

"...What?"

"With tongue~"

"Grell..."

"And your hands all over me~" Grell successfully backed Ronald up against the wall.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh~ But I am." The redhead leaned in for a kiss.

"It's not happening, Senpai!" Ronald gasped out before he could think. He froze, realizing his slip.

"...'Senpai'...? Oh, Sebby~ Up for a bit of Role-playing, are we?" Grell giggled.

Ronald shook his head to clear his mind, "I just get too used to hearing Ronald call you that. It slipped out." he fibbed, pushing the redhead away.

"Come on, Sebas-chan! Give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want."

"No, I don't belong to you, and therefore you will not touch these lips." Ronald snapped.

"You're no fun! You are sounding way too much like Ronald. I think he's rubbing off on you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is. I like my men cold, not simply resisting."

"Well then you can stop bothering hi-me." Ronald said turning to walk away from the red reaper.

"I still demand that kiss!" Grell said, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around, crushing his lips against his.

Not used to the demonic strength, Ronald pushed Grell from him, sending him to the ground. "How often do you just force yourself on the guys you like? Excuse me." Ronald turned and disappeared into the house.

"You kiss like a girl!" Grell scowled, pushing himself back to his feet and brushing the dirt off his pants.

Ronald made a frustrated groan...when was this day going to be over?

* * *

During this time, Sebastian immersed himself heavily in shinigami work. Sure, he didn't know much, but he learned quickly and within a few hours depleted the piles and piles of paperwork to a few sheets. Once this was done, he began to clean up, leaving the small office spotless and well organized.

Sebastian opened the blinds up to let sunlight into the room. All work finished for now. He picked up the violin he'd found stashed in Ronald's cupboard, stretched out in the office chair and began to play.

"Wow, I didn't know you played anything, Ron." Alan said, walking into the office, "But you really should get back to work. Wouldn't want to get caught and given overtime, right?"

Sebastian stopped playing and cast his eyes up to the brunette man entering the office. "...Alan Humphries…" he murmured to himself. "I-I mean, y-yo, senpai!" He cringed inwardly. People would grow suspicious if he didn't act the part. He needed to wait until Ciel's day had ended before he could approach his lover. "Ah- ahaha, I've already been working all day!"

"Maybe so, but you are behind on your paperwork again as usual, aren't you? You are as bad as Grell is at times..." Alan sighed, finding his coworker's words strange.

"I completed it all, Alan. Right there." He gestured to the piles of finished paperwork, highly stacked. "Until something else comes in, I've nothing else to do. ...Um, not that I want to do paperwork ahaha..." He looked away awkwardly.

"You feeling alright?"

Sebastian swallowed. "Yeah. Uh…why wouldn't I? Haha." He looked up to the delicate man slowly.

"You are acting oddly...and you got your paperwork done? Did you do something stupid at the pub or something?"

Sebastian crossed his legs. "That's ridiculous." He had no clue where Ronald had been last night. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

"...Mhmm...Well, Will-senpai sent me to tell you he needs to talk to you..." Alan said, walking out of the small office.

Sebastian sighed. The one person he was truly not keen to see. He rose from the chair, putting the violin down, and left the office. The place seemed emptier- it seemed to be time for break. The demon could feel himself getting a little hungry again.

Sebastian approached William's office. After knocking, he entered to see the shinigami hard at work with a sandwich beside him. "You called?" he asked un-enthusiastically.

"Yes, Knox. You know why you're here, alri-" Upon looking up, he took in the neat and tidy appearance of 'Ronald Knox'. William's eyes flicked down quickly. "Hmh. Decided to make an effort in your appearance, for once," he remarked. "Don't think that's going to get you out of any trouble."

Sebastian folded his arms in response. "I finished all the work-"

"Not even that, Knox. Do you know someone has attained photos of you and a certain filthy hell-dog?"

Sebastian bit his lip. "...Is that so?"

"Sutcliff...planted a camera in your office, for reasons I cannot comprehend. Apparently you've been bringing that man around...and ...doing indecent things again."

Sebastian smirked slightly. "...Oh? So what kind of trouble does that put me in?"

William scowled. "Bringing a _demon_ to the shinigami realm, Knox-"

"Yes. I know...What can I do to make you forget all about this?"

William's cheeks reddened before Sebastian's eyes. "I-what is with this attitude of yours?" he snapped.

Sebastian leaned over the desk. "...I don't want to get Ro- myself in trouble. If you forget everything...I may kiss you."

"I-I _beg_ _your pardon_?" William asked incredulously.

Sebastian smirked. "You heard me. Ssssenpai. I don't want anymore overtime. Or another paycut. So..." He leaned further over the desk. "A quick kiss, and say we forget all about it?"

William colored deeply. "R-Knox- that's so unprofe-"

Sebastian got his knees up on the desk and towered over the neat shinigami. "But you want it, don't you? I know your-our history. You want me, all the time...Yes?" His voice dropped down to a whisper besides William's ear. "So why not take the opportunity?" He gripped William's tie.

"Wh-what's gotten into you?" he uttered, feebly resisting. William shuddered, his hand gripping Sebastian's arm weakly as the demon ran a tongue along his ear, eliciting a moan. "No…that's not fair..."

The demon posing as Ronald finally connected their lips, and for a few minutes he kissed the flustered shinigami with passion. Ah, it must be painful for William... He drew back.

William looked right away after the kiss, his hand gripping the cloth of his leg tightly. "...You really are becoming more like that filth, Knox, toying with my feelings to get what you want. I will not inform anyone of your misconduct. Are you satisfied now?" He seemed less than pleased.

"You did not enjoy it then?"

William narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "What do you think, _kouhai_? Of course I - Just get out, will you?" he hissed.

"Ohh, have I upset you?" Sebastian asked smoothly, but inside he was wondering if he'd made a bad move.

"To think you would do such a thing, Knox..." he murmured, and the demon realized it was probably a mistake to do this.

Sebastian leaned closer. "Would Knox do such a thing?" he whispered to the shinigami, sliding off his desk and heading out the door.

William stared at the door, his cheeks burning red for a few minutes. "...What..?" he uttered, pressing his palm to his head.

Sebastian knew he would have some answering to do when the subject of Ronald and William's kiss came to the real Ronald's ears.

But it was in a demon's nature to toy with people. And somewhere, deep inside, perhaps he felt sympathy for the man with his unrequited feelings for the shinigami. Perhaps.

Sebastian returned to the office, pacing and glancing at the clock.

* * *

Sebastian returned to the mansion quite late into the night, after he was sure his young master had been asleep. It was a dangerous thing to assume Ronald had taken up Sebastian's duties, but he was correct, thankfully. Sebastian snuck in to the mansion, heading to his room.

Ronald sighed, shuffling down the Hall after tucking Ciel in to bed and getting scolded yet again for his tasteless tea. He headed for Sebastian's room to strip out of the uncomfortable clothes before going to find his lover so they could find out what happened.

Sebastian found the man undressing in his room upon entering. He blinked. "Kn-Knox," he uttered, approaching him. "So...so it happened to you, as well..." He closed the door behind him, approaching his lover.

"Sebastian!" Ronald abandoned the waistcoat he was removing and walked over to him. it was a strange feeling looking down at his own face, "What happened to us?"

Sebastian bit his lip, folding his arms. "I don't know. But to be honest I've had a deplorable day and getting out of these bodies is the first thing on my mind." He looked up at his own face, but the expression returned was unguarded, a little childish...He scowled slightly.

"Yeah...I'm not one Hell of a butler...I keep messing up...I'd rather do my own paperwork...and your master's picky!" he replied, slumping forward resting his head on his shoulder. At the contact, a bright light blinded them both and they felt themselves being ripped from their physical bodies for a second. When they could see again, they were back to normal.

Sebastian was breathing heavily. When he opened his eyes, he was staring down at Ronald. "...I do not appreciate being toyed with," he said darkly, frowning. But looking upon Ronald... "Ah, you know...being forced to walk around in your body was...really troublesome."

"I didn't plan it! Ronald insisted, "And I'm sorry for any mess I caused for you today..." he blinked, looking up at the demon, smiling as he realized he was back in his own body, "Though next time you see Grell-senpai, punch him first before he jumps you."

Sebastian rubbed his forehead. "So he did come around...I certainly hope you kept that thing at distance." He sat his lover down on the bed. "I love looking at your body, but I have no desire to be inside it again in that way. Your body is so needy. Always wanting food, or a toilet, or sleep, it was simply awful." He sighed in relief, running his fingers through Ronald's hair.

"...I tried to..."

The demon scowled and withdrew his hand. "...Good on you, then," he said, turning away.

"He wouldn't listen! At least I pushed him in the dirt as soon as he touched me-you-who does it count as?"

"You," he replied stiffly. "I would not have it known that I was ever touched by that deplorable man." He stood up, his mood darkened.

"Hey, it's not like I wanted him to touch me! Don't be mad."

Sebastian sighed. "I know. Also, you kissed William." He gestured to the door. "I must rest now. Goodnight."

"Wait, What? You kissed Senpai? Why would you do that?"

"Get you out of trouble, why else?" he murmured, his hand still holding out to the door.

"But you know how he feels about me...and you know what happened between us...and now he'll think I kissed him!" He flopped onto the bed, "I do not want to go to work tomorrow..."

Sebastian shifted slightly. "...I...acknowledge it may not have been the best idea, but you had a right to know about it. Now, Knox...are you going to kiss me, or are you going to leave?"

Ronald loosened his tie and messed up his hair, "Oh? You don't want me here if I don't kiss you?" he smirked.

"That's right," he murmured. "Like I said, I've not had a good day." He sat down again, leaning over his lover. "So...what's it going to be?" he whispered, rubbing his thigh with one hand.

His smirk turned playful, "What if I refuse both options?" he asked leaning in close and running his fingers through the demon's hair.

"In all honesty, you don't have a choice in the matter. Sorry about that." He brushed his nose gently against Ronald's, cheek and cheek. "...This has been on my mind. I almost ended up pleasuring myself, that is, you... Could listen to your voice…"

The reaper blushed, "Oh? And what kind of sounds would I make for you?"

"All kinds...But I'd rather do it like this," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair from Ronald's face, sliding his glasses off. "I think I'm a little frustrated in that regard..."

Ronald grinned and captured the demon's lips in his, pulling him by the half-open vest onto the bed.

Sebastian sighed into the kiss, as if he'd been holding his breath all day and only now could release it. "Mm..." Ronald's soft lips, his scent that had tormented the demon all day. He got on top of him, kissing him deeply and slowly. "Nhh.."

* * *

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
